horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Started from the Bottom
Started from the Bottom is a song by Canadian rapper and singer Drake. Lyrics Started… (Zombie on the track) Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now my whole team fuckin' here Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now the whole team here, n*gga Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now my whole team here, n*gga Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now the whole team fuckin' here I done kept it real from the jump Livin' at my momma's house, we'd argue every month N*gga, I was tryna get it on my own Workin' all night, traffic on the way home And my uncle callin' me, like, "Where you at? I gave you the keys, told you bring it right back” N*gga, I just think it's funny how it goes Now I'm on the road, half a million for a show, and we— Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now my whole team fuckin' here Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now the whole team here, n*gga Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now the whole team fuckin' here Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now the whole team here, n*gga Boys tell stories 'bout the man Say I never struggled, wasn't hungry, yeah, I doubt it N*gga, I could turn your boy into the man There ain't really much out here that's poppin' off without us N*gga, we just want the credit where it's due I'ma worry 'bout me, give a fuck about you N*gga, just as a reminder to myself I wear every single chain, even when I'm in the house Cause we— Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now my whole team fuckin' here Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now the whole team here, n(gga No new n*ggas, n*gga, we don't feel that Fuck a fake friend, where your real friends at? We don't like to do too much explainin' Story stayed the same, I never changed it No new n*ggas, n*gga, we don't feel that Fuck a fake friend, where you real friends at? We don't like to do too much explainin' Story stayed the same through the money and the fame Cause we— Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now my whole team fuckin' here Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now the whole team here, n*gga Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now my whole team here, n*gga Started from the bottom, now we're here Started from the bottom, now the whole team here, n*gga Why It Sucks # He repeats the song's title 28 times! # He raps about how he "started from the bottom" even though Drake was a successful actor before transferring to rapper and grew up in a decent neighborhood as opposed to rappers like Eminem who actually had hard lives and started from the bottom. # The album cover is poorly made. # The music video tries to hard to make Drake look like he had a hard life. # The beat is generic and poorly made. Music Video Drake - Started From The Bottom (Explicit) Category:Drake Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Parodies from Bart Baker